elticafandomcom-20200213-history
Gullyworm
Name: Gullyworm Distribution: Previously known only in one valley in Usearous (the Voktau Valley Event); there has since been one possible case in Indrik Village. Affected Species: Dragons are currently the only known species that can be infected by gullyworm. Obscurity: This parasite is relatively unknown by most. The Voktau Valley Event is a subject of occasional folklore and stories, however, so those who have been exposed to the stories may be familiar with the symptoms. History: Gullyworm is suspected to be the cause of a mass death among a family group of Purples in three years (from 3,062 Before Year to 3,059 Before Year). Originally it was believed that it was a case of mass hysteria or a genetic disorder, but those who came across the scene after the victims had all perished reported that they had parasitic worms sprouting from their ears. The worms then became the chief suspect in the deaths, but no cases had been reported again. Some believed the worm to be extinct. Appearance: The adult gullyworm is thin and long, ranging from 1 meter to (rarely) 10 meters long. It is mostly smooth but has claspers on its head and tail, with two rows of tiny spines running from its head to 1/4 of the way down its body. Its color is muddy brown, speckled with tiny black pinpoint spots. The juvenile gullyworm looks similar to the adult, except for its head area. It has a multitude of heads (usually 4-10) and two long, mobile spikes just behind its head. It lacks the rows of spines. The gullyworm larva is a small, gray, cylindrical creature and has no spikes or other distincive features. It is rarely over an inch long. Lifecycle: The gullyworm eggs hatch inside their host's blood vessels and immediately travel to their head, where they spend their larval stage in the eyes. They feed upon proteins in the vitreous humor (the fluid within the eyes). Upon gaining enough strength, they invade the brain, where they form shells and undergo metamorphosis, soon hatching into the multi-headed juvenile state. This is when mental symptoms begin, as the juveniles devour brain cells. Within one to three weeks, each juvenile splits into multiple adults, with one head for each adult. The adults continue eating the brain while they release eggs into the bloodstream. When the host dies, the adults crawl out through the ears and seek out water. Symptoms: Egg stage: The host's heart will begin beating slightly harder and faster, and they will generally feel fatigued. Larval stage: The host will see cylindrical shapes in their eyes. These are the larvae swimming around. The host will also begin to have headaches and may be sensitive to light. Juvenile stage: The host's headaches will briefly intensify for a few days, but will then decrease to their former state. They will soon experience confusion and extreme tiredness. As some of the larvae still exist in their eyes, they will still have laval stage symptoms. Adult stage: The adult stage symptoms are the most severe. As the worm feeds on the areas of the brain that provide inhibition and impulse control, the host will begin to act impulsively. This can be imulsive eating, aggression, or other damaging acts. Later, they will go into a childlike state and become playful, but will speak in gibberish (such as repeating words or making up words) and will begin attempting to attack or kill those around them, and they will see this as "playing" rather than aggression. If left untreated, the host's brain will be eaten away so much that they can no longer survive. In a last-ditch attempt to further its species, the gullyworm will force the dying host to seek out water and drown itself. Modes of Infection: An individual may become infected by drinking water contaminated by the gullyworm, accidentally or intentionally ingesting blood from an infected individual, eating flesh from an infected individual, or in some extreme cases, being bitten by an infected individual (if the skin is broken and saliva enters the bloodstream). Treatment: No treatment is currently known, as there has been no chance in the past to attempt to treat the infection. While it is known that extreme, focused heat can kill other parasites, this has not been tried with a gullyworm infection. The possibility of finding an antiparasitic medicinal plant has been suggested by some should gullyworm arise again. The general belief is that if the parasite is killed early enough after infection, the host will survive and will likely have few or no lasting effects. Cases on Eltica Hybring showed symptoms of this infection before ultimately being killed by Matriarch Valdrovas. Trivia A poem exists based on the Voktau Valley Event. The most common rendition goes as such: : In the Voktau Valley deep, while the children were asleep, one woke and rose high, a cheerful twinkle in his eye, and burned them in a single sweep. : You see, it was a game; who was he to blame? It was all in play when he killed them that day and the excitement overcame. : In the Voktau Valley deep, the children are asleep. An eternal slumber, torn asunder, the children are asleep. Various stories are told of the Voktau Valley Event. Some are embellished greatly, such as claiming a demon is responsible for the deaths, or that the victims gained supernatural powers. The tales have evolved as they were passed along, but the primary subject of the stories - one or more dragons attacking or killing others in play in a secluded valley - generally remains the same. In the past, these stories were a cautionary tale warning to avoid the Voktau Valley; in the present, they are sometimes told out of interest in the mythology or simply to frighten others.